In recent years, smart household appliances having an information processing function and a network communication function have prevailed widely. There are being constructed systems that support the user's life by controlling smart household appliances, information processing terminals such as smartphones, tablet terminals or personal computers, or a network attached storage (NAS) via a home network. The techniques used by such systems are described in Patent Literature 1, for example.